Be Witchy
by Smarty 94
Summary: Upon accidentally ending up in the main dimension; Luz, Eda, and King take a tour of Toon City with Sonic and Rayman while Doctor Strange fixes Eda's king, but Dominator's forces discover what's going on and try to collect on Eda's bounty. Meanwhile; Gwen, Oblina, Courtney, Starfire, and Raven end up in a forest with a somewhat deranged witch.
1. Trapped

In the Toon Manor basement; Sonic entered the room looking around.

He turned on the lights and pulled out his phone before doing some stuff on it.

"Finally, some private time." said Sonic.

In the upstairs part of the mansion; the Boiling Isle door magically appeared pointing down to the ground before opening up, causing Eda, Luz, and King to fall into the mansion before the door closed up and disappeared.

Eda groaned and pulled out the key to her own dimension and looked at it before it broke in half.

"Shot." said Eda.

King stood up.

"This is why we can never have nice things." said King.

Luz turned to King.

"I don't think that's one of the reasons." said Luz.

King looked at Luz.

"I'm just calling this a hunch." said King.

The three looked around.

"Where on Earth did we end up? This isn't the place where I accidentally stumbled across your world." said Luz.

"You got me." said Eda.

They then heard some loud booming sounds, shocking them.

"What is going on?" said King.

They appeared in the basement and looked down to see that Sonic was dancing to some music coming from his phone which was standing on it's side with his eyes closed.

The three gasped.

"This must be where Sonic lives." said Luz.

"A big place like this to himself?" said King.

Sonic turned around and opened his eyes before looking at the three.

He screamed and nearly lost his footing before kicking a ball at King, hitting him and making him scream while falling down the stairs.

Sonic pushed the pause icon on his phone.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF CHILI DOGS!" He shouted.

King stood up groaning.

"I think there's something wrong with my skull." said King.

"No kidding, it's missing a horn." said Sonic.

"And you just noticed that?" asked Eda sarcastically.

"Nah, I've known that the whole time. I'm just trolling." said Sonic.

Eda groaned.

"Anyways, what're you guys doing here?" said Sonic.

Eda revealed her broken key and showed it to the hedgehog.

Sonic whistled.

"Wow. Busted." said Sonic.

"Yeah, we acidentally used this key while falling from the sky after a griffin riding, then next thing you know, we fall into this home and break this key." said Eda, "Now we got no way of going back to my world and this world."

Sonic nodded.

"Come with me." He said.

Soon they followed Sonic and are shocked to see so many people together.

"Wow you invited everyone to your house?" asked Eda.

Sonic laughed.

"Nope these are my roommates." He said.

Eda is flabagasted.

"For reals?" said Eda.

"Yep." said Sonic, "To many to keep track of."

He then turned to one area.

"There's Cat and his conjoined twin brother and best friend Dog." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

"Yikes, and I thought there were strange things in my world." said Eda.

**End Interview Gag**

"How many strange characters do you have in this world?" said King.

"Oh plenty of characters, humanoid animals, superpowered individuals, an idiot for a mayor." Sonic said as he and the others walked up the stairs.

Luz became confused.

"You've got an idiot mayor running your town?" said Luz.

"Yeah but he's surprisingly more competent then our puppet president." said Sonic.

"Someone's pulling your presidents strings?" said Eda.

"Nope, our president is literally a puppet." said Sonic.

He then pulled out his phone and showed a video of President AP giving a speech.

This shocked the trio.

**Interview Gag**

First was Luz.

"Okay, I must have been gone for a lot longer then I thought, because it seems like someone elected a puppet for a president." said Luz.

Next was Eda.

"Wow, human's have gone really downhill if they've elected a puppet to run one of their countries." said Eda.

Lastly was King who was laughing evilly.

"Perfect, he'll make a perfect minion in my army." said King.

**End Interview Gag**

"Congress tried to impeach him, but they couldn't." said Sonic.

"And why did they try to impeach him?" said Luz.

"Because they claimed that he was abusing his power, but instead he proved that he was an awesome president." said Sonic.

Luz nodded.

"Government, doesn't make sense." said Luz.

"So who's his Vice President?" said Eda.

"A twelve year old with a very messed up hairdue who might be dating a pink haired chick." said Sonic.

Eda nodded.

"Okay that's to weird." said Eda.

The group then appeared at a room and Sonic knocked on the door.

"Charmcaster, hello, are you there?" said Sonic.

But there was no answer.

Sonic opened the door and everyone entered the room.

"Who's room is this?" said Luz.

"Some magic powered woman who might be able to fix your key." said Sonic.

He saw a note on the desk and picked it up.

"Went back to my own dimension, won't be back for a week." said Sonic.

Sonic groaned.

"Great." He said.

"So what now?" said Eda.

"Well I've got one idea." said Sonic.

He pulled out his phone and did some texting.

"Luz, Eda, and King are in our dimension, key to their dimension is broken, need help." said Sonic.

He sent the text.

Suddenly; a sling ring portal appeared and Rayman emerged from it before it closed up.

"Got your text." said Rayman.

He turned to the others.

"Hey Cubone." said Rayman.

King became mad.

"I AM NOT A CUBONE!" yelled King.

"So how do you intend to help us out?" said Eda.

"Simple." said Rayman.

He held his hands up and moved them around before a sling ring portal appeared and the group entered it before the portal closed up.

The group was now in front of the New York Sanctum.

"Welcome to the New York Sanctum, home of Doctor Strange, master of the mystic arts, the mightiest magician in all the cosmos, and world's greatest brain surgeon." said Rayman.

Eda is impressed.

"Nice, anything to help out." said Eda.

She was about to knock on the door, but was stopped by Rayman.

"I should warn you, it'll be really, really weird when you enter this place." said Rayman.

Eda scoffed.

"Can't be that weird." said Eda.

She knocked on the door.

But instantly; the group was now in an office.

Luz, Eda, and King became shocked.

"What the?" said Eda.

Then Doctor Strange appeared in the room with a shower cap, a shower brush, a bar of soap, and a red towel wrapped around his waist.

"You knock on my front door while I'm in the show?" said Doctor Strange.

Eda is still shocked of what happened.

"Ok can someone please tell me how we got in here when we were just outside?" asked Eda, "Because I never seen this kind of magic."

"I've been trained in the ways of the mystic arts." said Doctor Strange.

He moved his hands around and his shower stuff turned into his regular clothes and Cloak of Levitation.

Luz's jaw dropped.

Rayman pushed her jaw back in place.

"A user of magic on Earth?" said Luz.

"Yeah, magic does exist here. Have you been living under a rock?" said Sonic.

Strange then looked at King.

"What's with the deformed Cubone?" said Strange.

King is mad.

"I AM NOT A CUBONE!" He shouted.

"Says you." said Strange.

He looked at the others.

"Anyways, what brings you to the New York Sanctum?" said Strange.

Eda pulled out her broken key and gave the parts to Strange.

"I need to get that thing fixed up so I can return to my own world." said Eda.

"The Boiling Isles." said Strange.

Eda became shocked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" said Eda.

Strange looked at Eda seriously.

"I hope dimensions from time to time to see if anything's amiss." said Strange.

He then pulled out Eda and King's wanted poster.

"Such as this." said Strange.

Eda gulped.

But the poster was set on fire before it fully turned to ash.

Eda and King are shocked.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dare." said Strange.

The two smiled.

"I'll have your key fixed in no time." said Strange.

The group then magically appeared outside the sanctum.

This made Eda even more shocked.

"Ok seriously this world is crazy." She said.

"The Boiling Isles are just as weird." said Sonic, "This is as normal as it gets for us."

Eda looked and became creeped out.

"Is that normal?" She asked.

Everyone saw a guy with a watermelon with a face.

"Man what a beautiful day out isn't?" The man asked the watermelon.

"You said it buddy." said the watermelon who is really the guy throwing his voice

"Actually that's new even for me." said Sonic creeped out.

"So, what should we do to pass the time?" said Rayman.

Eda smiled.

"I would like to know more of my student's home." She said.

"I can start an evil empire of my own." said King.

Sonic looked at King.

"How, no one will take someone with a high pitched voice seriously." said Sonic.

Luz and Eda laughed.

"So true." said Luz.

King growled.

**Interview Gag**

"I hate not being taken seriously." said King.

**End Interview Gag**

King just huffed.

"First stop?" said King.

"The McDuck Mall." said Sonic.

Luz smiled.

"Ohh been a long time since I went to the mall." She said.

"Wouldn't doubt that." said Rayman, "Especially from a social outcast who doesn't have any friends other then the one's she knows from the Boiling Isles."

"Uh, you're a friend, so's Sonic, and Marco, Janna, and the cutie pie cat." said Luz.

With Salem; he sneezed.

Salem started crying.

Back with the others.

"Onward." said Rayman.

The group walked off.

Luz walked next to Sonic.

"Just out of curiosity, when we saw you dancing alone in the basement. Couldn't help but notice your phone was standing up on it's side. How'd you pull that off?" said Luz.

Sonic pulled out his smart phone and turned it around.

"My phone case has a kickstand on it's back." said Sonic.

He flipped open the kickstand.

"Pretty cool." said Sonic.

"No kidding." said Luz.


	2. Carwreck

Back at the mansion; Gwen was going through the fridge before pulling out a slice of cake.

She closed the door before grabbing a fork and sat down at a table before eating the sweet.

She smiled.

"I've been looking forward to this cake." She said.

She took another bite out of it.

She smiled again.

"Worth it." said Gwen.

Then lots of clanging sounds were heard.

Gwen heard them and walked over to the kitchen sink and knocked on it.

"Who's there?" said Gwen.

"Who do you think?" said a familiar voice.

Gwen picked up a plunger and stuck it in the sink before she began pulling up and down.

She eventually managed to pull out Oblina from the sink with the plunger on her head.

"Hey Oblina." said Gwen.

"Hey Gwen." She said. "How ya doing?"

"Not much, finally got some privacy and enjoying cake." said Gwen.

Oblina nodded.

"I'd eat human food, but the last time someone did that, Ickis was sleep scaring." said Oblina.

Gwen was confused.

"Sleep scaring?" She asked.

"Kind of like your human sleep walking, but with scaring as well." said Oblina.

Gwen nodded.

"Ah like Sleep Eating as well." She said.

"Sleep Eating?" Asked Oblina.

"Don't ask." said Gwen.

"Okay." said Oblina.

The two then exited the kitchen.

Kai was walking by and she saw Oblina.

"Oblina." said Kai.

"Kai." said Oblina.

Kai left the mansion.

"So Oblina what you up to?" asked Gwen.

Oblina yawned.

"Well the Grumble has the flew and the Acadamy needs to be closed down for a while." She said.

Gwen nodded.

"Okay." said Gwen.

"Also, Ickis and Krumm are on a guys day." said Oblina.

With Ickis and Krumm they were with Eddy, Ben, Bugs, Mordicai & Rigby.

"LETS GET THIS GUYS DAY GOING!" shouted Ickis.

"YEAH!" shouted Krumm, Eddy, Ben, Bugs, Mordicai & Rigby.

Back at the manor Gwen nodded.

"Alright." said Gwen.

She then thought of something.

"Girls day." said Gwen.

Oblina was confused.

"Huh?" said Oblina.

"Girls day, we should have our own." said Gwen.

Oblina did some thinking.

"Sure why not?" said Oblina.

She then grinned.

"I've been thinking of making new human friends." She said

"Okay." said Gwen.

Later; the two were in the living room with Courtney, Starfire, and Raven.

Oblina became confused.

"This is it?" said Oblina.

"We're having budget issues with who can appear in these fanfics per plot." said Gwen.

Oblina nodded.

"How so?" She asked.

"There's no budget for fanfics, just when making YouTube videos." said Raven.

Oblina nodded understanding.

"Okay." said Oblina.

Starfire smiled.

"Besides I am excited to have a day with the girls." She said.

Oblina became confused.

"What?" She asked.

Gwen looked at Oblina.

"Starfire puts The in all of her sentences." She said.

Oblina was shocked.

"WAIT WHA!" She asked.

"Yeah, she's more in character with the original show and the TTG show." said Courtney.

"Only difference, this Starfire and Robin have a mutual attraction and hots for each other." said Raven.

"Oh how about how the Go version of Beast Boy & Raven are in love with each other?" asked Oblina

Raven is shocked.

"Huh?" said Raven.

"Yeah, you and Beast Boy dig each other in Go." said Oblina.

"Don't they dig each other in the original comics as well?" said Gwen.

Everyone looked at Gwen.

"Let's just go." said Oblina.

The ladies started to walk off.

"Wait, who's vehicle will we be taking?" said Starfire.

Everyone nodded at that.

But Gwen smiled.

"Well take mine." She said.

The group nodded.

Later; they were in Gwen's car which was driving on a highway.

She smiled.

"I love a good drive." She said.

Starfire looked out a window and became shocked.

"Oh my god, stop the car." said Starfire.

Gwen became confused.

"What, why?" said Gwen.

They were passing a sign that said 'Largest Glass Slippers' with an image of CInderella like glass slippers.

"The worlds Largest Glass Slippers? We gotta see the slippers." said Starfire.

Gwen groaned.

"No, we are not checking out some glass slippers that might be for a giant Cinderella." said Gwen.

"Yeah, but at least Sonic isn't around because if that were the case, he would have left the car and returned with souveniers." said Courtney.

"She just left." said Raven.

Everyone is shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL!" shouted Oblina.

Starfire then returned with lots of souveniers.

"It was the lame, giftshop was the great though." said Starfire.

Everyone was glaring at Starfire.

She became confused.

"What?" said Starfire.

"You pulled a Sonic the Hedgehog on us." said Gwen.

Starfire was still confused.

"I don't understand." said Starfire.

"You left while we were distracted." said Courtney.

Starfire nodded.

Then some booming sound was heard and the car stopped.

Gwen groaned.

"Great, a tire's out." said Gwen.

Oblina sighed.

"Can things get worst?" She asked.

Soon it started to rain.

"Me and my big fat mouth." Oblina muttered.

"At least it couldn't get any worst." saod Courtney.

However some car thieves came and kicked Gwen and the girls out and fixed the tire and drove off with Gwen's car.

This shocked everyone.

"Unbelievable." said Gwen.

"They fixed our tire and stole the car." said Raven.

"That's is something you don't see the everyday." said Starfire.

Oblina is mad.

"Must you put The in all of your sentences?" asked Oblina.

Starfire raised her shoulders.

**Interview Gag**

First was Oblina.

"I don't know how humans put up with her." said Oblina.

Next is Raven.

"Seriously I think Sonic taught her that." She said

Next was Gwen.

"I wouldn't count on Starfire having a great vocabulary." said Gwen..

Lastly was Courtney.

"Honestly, Starfire takes personalities from everyone." said Courtney.

**End Interview Gag**

"So what now?" asked Oblina.

"We should find shelter." said Gwen.

"Azarath Mentrio Zinthos." said Raven.

A force feild surrounded the girls, covering them from the rain.

Gwen smiled.

"That's better." said Gwen.

She then got serious.

"But just to be sure we should find shelter as well." She said.

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah okay." said Raven.

They started to walk off.

With the car thieves; they were pulled over by MacArthur and Sanders further down the road and cuffed and shoved into the cop car.

"It's about time we caught these thieves." said MacArthur, "And they stole Gwen's car."

Sanders nodded.

"You take them to the station and I'll find her." She said.

"Good call." said MacArthur.

Sanders walked off and MacArthur got into the car before driving off.


	3. Touring Toon City

With Sonic, Rayman, Luz, Eda, and King; the five entered the McDuck Mall.

"Here it is, the biggest landmark of Toon City. The McDuck Mall, owned by the richest duck in all of Duckberg, Scrooge McDuck." said Sonic.

Luz whistled.

"Impressive." She said.

King scoffed.

"It ain't that good." said King.

"It's got an impressive food court with every fast food restaurant imaginable." said Rayman.

"I LOVE IT!" yelled King.

He ran off.

"RUN, IT'S A VERY UGLY AND DEFOREMED CUBONE!" yelled a female shopper.

"I AM NOT A BLEEPING CUBONE!" King shouted.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Let's not do that Harley Quinn gag again." said Sonic.

"To late." said Rayman.

A dog was urinating on a hydrant before stopping in shock.

Some birds were flying before stopping in shock and fell to the ground.

The Earth was rotating before stopping.

King chuckled nervously.

"Whoa boy." said King.

"So much for not being foolish enough to say the C word." said Sonic.

King sighed.

"Sorry." He said.

"So what's good in this dimension." said Eda.

"It's all a matter of opinion." said Rayman, "How about some chicken?"

Eda did some thinking.

"Okay." said Eda.

The group walked over to the KFC counter and Sonic knocked on it.

"Hey, Roger, get over here." said Sonic.

Roger came and saw Sonic.

"Yeah what do you want?" said Roger.

He looked at the three from the Boiling Isles.

"I take it one of them is able to flip her eyelids inside out." said Roger.

Luz nodded and flipped her eyes out.

"Cool. I ain't the only one." said Roger.

Luz flipped her eyes back.

"Luz Noceda." said Luz.

"Nice to meet you." said Roger.

"You should probably take our orders, otherwise you'll be fired." said Rayman.

Roger became shocked.

"Oh right." said Roger.

He cleared his throat.

"Welcome to KFC, where the chicken is finger lickin good, how can I help you?" said Roger.

The three looked at the menu.

"Just a two peace meal for me." said Luz.

"What's your Famous Bowl?" said Eda.

"That's mash potatoes with corn, chicken bits, gravy, and shredded cheese." said Roger.

Eda nodded.

"Okay, one of those." said Eda.

"I wanna eat like a king, so give me a 20 piece extra crispy meal." said King.

Roger typed down everyone's order.

"That'll be about $14.73." said Roger.

Rayman pulled out some money and put it on the counter.

Roger smiled.

"Perfect." said Roger.

He printed out a reciept and gave it to the group.

"Just wait for me to call your order." said Roger.

The heroes walked over to a booth and sat down at it.

"Ooh yeah, this feels like a good seat." said King, "Sure beats having to sit on high chairs all the time."

Sonic snickered.

"Shut up." said King.

"Well you've got it better then him." Sonic said while pointing to Rock who had two ear lobe rings in both his ear holes was sitting at a table eating a bowl of mac and cheese.

The others became confused.

"Why does that meerkat have a robotic eye, a robotic arm and some holes in his ears?" said Luz.

"It's a whole thing. Lost the eye to a mentor he shouldn't have trusted, the arm was chopped off by Janna when she was messing with a robot, then she also shot off one of his legs which you didn't notice, and the holes were the result of a substitute teacher and one of my friends' solution to solving the first ear problem." said Sonic.

"Huh he reminds me of Long John Silver from Treasure Planet." said Luz.

"He does." said Rayman.

But he smiled.

"But anyways, how's Earth so far?" said Rayman.

"Better then what I could have imagined." said Eda.

She then saw a body builder human rubbing some deoderant on his armpits, confusing her.

"Wait, why is that human rubbing candy under his arm?" said Eda.

The others noticed it.

"Oh that ain't candy, that's deoderant, humans rub it on their armpits all the time." said Sonic.

"So, this whole time I've been selling stuff that humans rub on themselves and eating it as well?" said Eda.

Sonic, Rayman, and Luz nodded.

Eda became shocked before she started vomiting.

Rayman grabbed a garbage can and put it over Eda as she resumed vomiting.

"Sheesh." saod the limbless hero.

Eda stopped vomiting.

"That explains why my mouth is always dry." said Eda.

Then Roger appeared with everyone's orders and placed them on the table.

"Thank you." said Sonic.

Roger walked off.

"So, what's the next stop?" said Sonic.

"Is it true that Ben Schwartz voiced you in your own movie?" said Luz.

Sonic nodded.

"Yep, he was awesome." said Sonic, "Same goes for Jim Carrey."

Later; the group exited a movie theater.

"Well, that was quite a film." said Eda.

"I loved it, definetly worth having to push back to fix your design." said Luz.

"I hated everything about it, especially that one Ben Schwartz actor, I even saw an episode of Parks and Recreations with him in it, and I hate that show." said King.

Everyone gasped in shock.

A dog was urinating on a hydrant before stopping in shock.

Some birds were flying before stopping in shock and fell to the ground.

A shark was swimming in the water before stopping in shock and sank down to the bottom.

The Earth was rotating before stopping.

King became confused.

"Was it something I said?" said King.

Rayman pulled out a piece of paper.

"Toon City law states that no one can talk bad shit about Parks and Recreations due to the co author being a fan of that show even though it ended it's run. Same goes for Deadpool." said Rayman.

"What kind of idiot is running your city?" said King.

"A legit idiot who ironically is still in office." said Sonic.

King was shocked.

"WHAT!" He shouted.

"But anyways, there's one place you should check out." said Sonic.

Later; the group was entering Meek's future mansion.

"Is it even right for us to be breaking into someone's home?" said Luz.

"Not when the front door is open." said Rayman.

Eda saw a huge metal rock on a book case and shoved it in her dress.

"Put that back Eda." said Sonic.

The witch groaned and put the metal rock back in it's place.

The five then entered an office.

"Who uses this office?" said King.

"No one, it's just a way to a secret room in this mansion." said Sonic.

Luz, Eda, and King became confused.

"Secret room?" said King.

Sonic flipped the statue head on the desk open; revealing the Bounty Cave switch.

This shocked Luz.

"Holy 1960's Batman." said Luz.

"Yep, just like that." said Sonic.

He flipped the switch and the bookcase hiding the poles to the Bounty Cave opened up.

The others turned around and noticed it.

"So who's down there?" said Eda.

"A good friend of ours." said Rayman.

The group ran to the poles and grabbed hold of them before going down as the bookcase closed up.

In the cave; Meek in his armor minus helmet, Jessica Cruz in her Green Lantern outfit, Joey Felt and AP as Atomic Puppet and Nuclear Kid and Pauline Bell in her Woman at Arms outfit were sitting in the cave looking at a holographic image of a pen.

"So what's this supposed to be?" said Pauline.

"Prototype to a new suit of armor and weapon I'm building." said Meek.

The group nodded.

"Nice. I think." said Pauline.

Then the others appeared from the poles and Meek's group noticed it.

"WILMA, I'M HOME!" yelled Sonic.

"How's it going Sonic?" said Meek.

Sonic smiled.

"Pretty good. Got some new faces here." said Sonic.

The others noticed the three Boiling Isles residents.

"Hubba, hubba, that very pale skinned woman is foxy." said AP.

Eda rolled her eyes and zapped AP.

"Yeah not happening." said Eda.

"She's sloppy seconds." said Sonic.

Meek approached Luz and inspected her.

"Uh, what is he doing?" said Luz.

"Getting to know you Luz." said Sonic.

The meerkat nodded and pulled out the same pen he had a holographic image of before giving it to Luz.

"Test this out for me." said Meek.

Luz became confused.

"This is a pen." said Luz.

"Exactly, test it out." said Meek.

Luz pointed the tip of the pen at Meek who became shocked and pointed it upward.

"Careful, that things loaded." said Meek.

"How, it's a pen." said Luz.

She pushed the button on it and some medieval armor appeared on her before the pen turned into a sword.

She became shocked.

"Whoa, nice magic." said Luz.

"Science fiction." said Joey.

Luz slaps Joey.

"MAGIC!" She shouted.

"No it's science fiction, built that thing out of Vibrainium and nanotech. Also, you just assaulted the Vice President of America." said Meek.

Luz became shocked.

"Oh boy." said Luz.

**Interview Gag**

"How was I supposed to know a twelve year old was a Vice President. In fact, how is he even VP?" said Luz.

**End Interview Gag**

Luz is shocked.

"You're kidding right?" She asked.

"Nope, he's legit. Same goes for the puppet that was flirting with Eda." said Rayman.

**Interview Gag**

Luz is screaming.

**End Interview Gag**

"As if having a mean sister wasn't bad enough." said Eda.

"Is she as foxy as you are?" said AP.

He was zapped again.

"Let's watch Wizard of Oz." said Jessica.

Eda groaned.

"Forget it. That film makes different stereotypes of witches." said Eda.

"How so?" said Jessica.

"For starters, if there were any good witches, they wouldn't wear frilly colors or cause everyone to break out into a musical number." said Eda.

Luz then pulled out her copy of Azura the Good Witch and was about to start reading it, but a zipper appeared over her lips.

Eda saw this and groaned.

"No way I'm going to listen to that again." said Eda, "Personally, I'd rather melt by way of being doused in water, but I'm unable to melt."

Meanwhile in Dominator's hideout; Megavolt was wearing an accountant sun visor and doing some taxes.

**Interview Gag**

"What, someone has to do the taxes." said Megavolt.

**End Interview Gag**

Megavolt started using a calculator before stopping.

He looked at the total and growled in anger.

"Great, this place has been spending more money then it's been making." said Megavolt.

He groaned.

"I better bring this up with Dominator." said Megavolt.

He walked off.

In the meeting room; all the villains were sitting around the table when Megavolt appeared.

Everyone noticed it.

"Oh good, Megavolt, any good news about our financial issues?" said Dominator.

Megavolt looked at his boss.

"Not good. We lose more money then we make every month." said Megavolt.

Everyone groaned.

"This is why we should have never agreed to make a rat with a light bulb fetish be in charge of accounting." said Eggman.

The rat glared at Eggman.

"I'll have you know, I'm an awesomely powerful rat." said Megavolt.

"Our best use for you is to charge up our phones when they go dead." said Joker.

"Can we just get back to our financial issue. How're we going to get our money back?" said Dominator.

"Rob banks like we always do?" said Bushroot.

Everyone looked at him.

"That's stupid, everyone's done that at least once." said Joker.

THe group did some thinking.

"I got it. We find a wanted criminal with a huge bounty and turn him or her in for the reward." said Negaduck.

Everyone looked at him.

"And just who do we get?" said Dominator.

Negaduck then pulled out a wanted poster of himself with a huge reward.

"These two." said Negaduck.

Everyone looked at the poster.

"Yourself?" said Dominator.

Negaduck became confused and looked at the poster in shock before tossing it away and pulled out a wanted poster of Eda and King.

"These two." said Negaduck.

Dominator was confused.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"He was the King of Demons before being turned into a very small and somewhat cute to others creature. She is the Owl Lady, the most powerful witch in the Boiling Isles. Wanted for never choosing a coven, petty theft, and lots of other witch related misdemeanors." said Negaduck.

"Isn't she also cursed?" asked Shredder.

NegaDuck nodded.

"She is and which is why if we wolf her for a bounty we must find the potions that help with the curse." He suggested.

Dominator smirked.

"Sweet. We'll be loaded." said Dominator.

A thought bubble appeared over her, and there was an image of her in a bikini twirking in front of a huge pile of cash.

But Joker popped the bubble with a pencil.

Dominator glared at the clown.

"Hey, you ruined my fantasy." said Dominator.

"I know but are ya sure we should get her?" asked Joker.

"Of course I'm sure. The minute we collect on her bounty, we can finally retire as the richest villians in the world." said Dominator.

"Even richer then Lex Luthor?" said Quackerjack.

"Totally." said Dominator.

She then laughed.

"We'll be loaded." said Dominator.

"I will be so happy." said Joker.

Then a thought bubble appeared over him, and in it was Joker sitting on a throne as lots of female clowns in bikinis were twerking around him.

The Clown Prince of Crime smiled.

But the bubble was destroyed.

Joker became shocked and glared at Dominator.

"Hey." said Joker.

Dominator chuckled.

"You had it coming." said Dominator.


	4. Witch's House

With the girls; they were walking around a forest.

"Anything yet?" said Courtney.

Gwen sighed.

"Nope." said Gwen.

Courtney groaned.

"This sucks." said Courtney.

"What sucks is that me and Beast Boy are lovers in the original Teen Titans comics that came out before the first TV show even existed." said Raven.

"Hey you never know." said Oblina, "Things are very odd."

"Very odd. Just like how my own boyfriend's film managed to overpass that Birds of Prey film and Detective Pikachu on it's opening weekend." said Gwen.

"That was a good film, I really enjoyed the Jim Carrey's performance." said Starfire.

"Honestly, I don't see why anyone would be dumb enough to make a film about that blue devil." said Courtney.

Gwen glared at Courtney.

"That blue devil you're refering too gets a royalty check for every one of his films, tv shows, games, and other merchandise related stuff that gets sold." said Gwen.

**Interview Gag**

"He makes so much money all the time." said Gwen.

**End Interview Gag**

The girls kept on walking through the forest.

Just then, they smelt something.

"Ooh, something smells good." said Starfire.

"What is that wonderful smell?" said Gwen.

Oblina smiled.

"It's coming from that way." She said and went left

The group followed the smell and saw a gingerbread house.

"It's so beautiful." said Starfire.

"And there's going to be a witch who'll fatten us up." said Raven.

Everyone looked at her.

"How so?" said Courtney.

"Haven't you read Hansel and Gretal?" said Raven.

"I have." said Oblina, "I've also seen the movies."

Raven shook her head.

"I call the chocolate pond." said Starfire.

She flew to it and drank the chocolate.

"Has she not seen Willy Wonka and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?" asked Courtney.

"HEY!" yelled a voice similar to Wanda Sykes.

The group became shocked and looked at an angry green skinned witch.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING DRINKING OUT OF MY DIARREHA POND!?" yelled the witch.

This shocked everyone.

Starfire started vomiting.

"Get yo asses in here and dry yourselves off." said the witch.

The girls walked into the house.

**Interview Gag**

"Well she seems nice." said Courtney.

**End Interview Gag**

Everyone looked around the house.

"So far so good." said Starfire.

"And if you're thinking about eating the house, don't, I don't even have it insured yet." said the witch.

Gwen who ate the front door was confused.

"Wait what?" asked Gwen.

The witch groaned.

"Everytime." said the witch.

Gwen blushed.

"My bad." said Gwen.

"Anywho, what're you girls doing out in the cold wet weather?" said the witch.

"I'm Oblina and I'm a monster and these are my friends, the two humans are Gwen & Courtney who is eating your table." Started Oblina.

Courtney who's eating a table blushed awkwardly.

"Whoops." said Courtney.

"Hey." everyone said.

"And I am Starfire, this is the Raven." said Starfire.

"Just Raven." said Raven.

The witch nodded.

"Okay spawn of Trigon." said the witch.

Raven is shocked.

"How did you?" said Raven.

"Everyone in the magical community knows that." said the witch.

Raven nodded.

"Right." said Raven.

"Now eat what you want, just not the house." said the witch.

She then left and Gwen was confused.

"Did she say we can have some free eats?" said Gwen.

Starfire who was eating a gingerbread made chair nodded.

"She did." said Starfire, "But as long as we don't eat the house."

"Chair's part of the house." said Oblina.

Starfire blushed.

"Oh." said Starfire.

She then spits the chair bits out.

Courtney was licking a candy cane stick.

"This is so good." said Courtney.

Everyone looked at her.

"Is that part of her house?" asked Oblina.

"Nope. Got it out of a glass on the table." said Courtney.

She pointed to a cup that had lots of candy cane sticks.

**Interview Gag**

"What can I say, this witch has it going." said Courtney.

**End Interview Gag**

"Wow." said Oblina.

"Yep." said Courtney.

With Sanders; she was running down the highway panting from exhaustian.

"Whew, that was far." said Sanders.

She stopped running and continued panting.

**Interview Gag**

"Whoo, that's intense. How long was I running for?" said Sanders.

**End Interview Gag**

Sanders decided to rest for a second and looked around.

"I need this." said Sanders.

She pulled out a bottle of water before drinking some of it.

She smirked.

"There." said Sanders.

She then smelled something.

"What is that?" said Sanders.

She sniffed some more.

"Smells like the dump." said Sanders.

She started to follow the smell.

"Hope I'm right about this." said Sanders.


	5. Villains Attack

Back in Toon City; Sonic's group was walking through the park.

"And this is our very own park. A nice place with lots of greenery, friendly people, and a very pissed off gumball machine." said Sonic.

Luz, Eda, and King became confused.

"Pissed off gumball machine?" said Luz.

"HEY!" yelled a voice.

The group turned to see that Benson was looking at a tree that was chopped down and was red.

"WHO THE FUCK CHOPPED DOWN THIS TREE?!" yelled Benson.

"And there's the pissed off gumball machine." said Sonic.

Eda, Luz & King became shocked.

**Interview Gag**

"Yikes, what is with this world? It's more messed up then the Boiling Isles." said Eda.

**End Interview Gag**

"Why's he always angry?" said King.

"A lot of reasons. One of them being that Sonic always causes lots of destruction to this place by running so fast, his feet causes the grass to catch on fire." said Rayman.

"I'm like Bob Ross, only instead of painting landscapes, I destroy them." said Sonic.

This shocked Luz and King.

**Interview Gag**

First was Luz.

"Yikes, Sonic causing lots of property damage? I can picture that." said Luz.

Lastly was King.

"Who the hell is Bob Ross?" said King.

**End Interview Gag**

Eda looked at Sonic.

"You cause lots of trouble for lots of people?" said Eda.

Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a trouble maker." said Sonic.

Eda chuckled.

"You're alright." said Eda.

Benson saw Sonic and became mad.

"Why you no good. You had something to do with this tree." said Benson.

Sonic scoffed.

"As if." said Sonic, "Try looking for a beaver, and there's one knawing on a tree right now."

Benson saw the beaver that was knawing on a tree.

The gumball machine groaned before walking off.

"Wow, strange creatures." said Eda.

"Yeah, just be glad they weren't woodchucks." said Rayman.

Then some wood was thrown at Eda, knocking her head off her body.

Everyone became shocked and saw two woodchucks with lots of wood chuckling.

"FUCKING WOODCHUCKS, STOP CHUCKING THAT WOOD!" yelled Sonic.

But the woodchucks kept on chucking wood.

Rayman then picked up Eda's head.

"How you holding up?" said Rayman.

"Eh, nothing I'm not used to. I lose more body parts this way." said Eda.

"I know the feeling." said Rayman.

He then placed her head on her own body before pushing it down.

"How are ya even alive anyway?" asked Rayman.

"I'm a witch, duh. It's going to take more then a decapitation to keep me down." said Eda.

Then some water was splashed into her face.

She glared at Sonic while growling.

But Sonic pointed to Ben as Water Hazard who was having some type of squirt gun battle with Kai.

"Well at least I can't melt. That's only green witches." said Eda.

"I'll bet." said Sonic.

**Interview Gag**

First was Ben.

"Don't ask why I was using Water Hazard while playing a squirtgun battle." said Ben.

Next was Kai.

"Ben is such a good using a alien like Water Hazard." She said, "But I love him."

Next was Eda.

"Where do all these people come from?" said Eda.

Lastly was Sonic.

"Well, that's just bad timing on so many levels." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

Later; Sonic's group was in the big city part of Toon City.

"Hmm, snazzy." said Eda.

"I can pickpocket all I want now." said King.

He then thought of how he can.

"But how can I do it?" said King.

"You won't." said Rayman, "I could do it with no trouble, but I wouldn't dare."

Eda scoffed.

"You can't be that good a pickpocket." said Eda.

"Oh can't I?" Rayman said, revealing he was now holding Eda's owl staff.

Eda is shocked.

"Hey, that's mine." said Eda.

She took the staff from Rayman.

"The nerve of such people." said Eda.

"Who wants to see Toon City from the top of the tallest building in this entire city?" said Sonic.

Later; the five were in an elevator that was going up a tower.

Eda and King were confused.

"What is this?" said King.

"It's called an elevator. Makes going up a building faster then taking the stairs." said Luz.

"I like it. But it's so boring in here." said Eda.

Sonic looked around and pulled out two nunchucks and started tapping them rythmically.

"MC Sonic." sang before resuming his rythmic tapping.

Rayman joined in clapping his hands.

Eda and King became confused.

"And this is?" said Eda.

Luz looked at Eda.

"Music." said Luz.

"Doesn't sound like anything I ever heard." said Eda.

"I LOVE IT!" yelled King.

He started banging on the elevator doors.

"MC Sonic." said Sonic.

Later; the group was now on top of the tower and approached a pair of coin operated binoculars.

"Here we are, a perfect place to view all of Toon City and every town that borders it." said Rayman.

Eda looked through one of the binoculars but didn't see anything.

"I can't even see the town through here. All I see is darkness." said Eda.

Sonic then put a quarter in the coin slot, activating the binoculars.

Eda is shocked.

"Okay now I'm seeing stuff." said Eda.

"Gotta know how to work it." said Sonic.

"How tall is this building?" said King.

"425 stories." said Rayman.

King whistled.

"Nice." said King.

A vibrating sound was heard and Rayman pulled out his phone and looked at it.

"Good news, Doctor Strange fixed Eda's key." said Rayman.

Eda smiled.

"Finally, now we can go home." said Eda.

But then a mechanical arm grabbed her staff, shocking her.

"What the?" said Eda.

Then Eggman with Eda's owl staff in the same mechanical arm in his Eggmobile, Joker, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, Liquidator, Negaduck, and Dominator appeared on the roof.

"At last, we meet Owl Lady." said Negaduck.

"Who are you guys?" said Eda.

"The one's who'll be taking you to the Boiling Isles to collect on your bounty." said Dominator.

Eda groaned.

"Great, even in this world I'll be wanted." said Eda.

"And don't think about leaving, because we know that you use your staff to fly." Eggman now holding the owl staff in his hands said.

"Uh Sonic, I know you've got speed and fighting skills, but I'm not much for fighting since I know nothing of the sort. So do you have an idea on how to keep us safe?" said Luz.

Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, but you won't like it." said Sonic.

"I'm fine with anything right now." said King.

"Good to know." said Sonic.

He ran to a wall and jumped off of it before pushing Luz, Eda, and King off the building and they fell down screaming, shocking the villains.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" yelled Joker.

"Which side are we on again?" said Quackerjack.

Rayman glared at Sonic.

"That was your idea to keeping a wanted criminal safe, knocking her and her friends off a very tall building to their demises?" said Rayman.

Sonic smiled.

"Yeah pretty much." said Sonic.

He ran down the building towards the falling heroes.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" yelled Eda.

"Trust." said Sonic.

He rubbed his darkspine ring before it glowed.

He pointed at the three before snapping his fingers, making them disappear in some fire which then disappeared.

In the Demon Realm on the Boiling Isles; Willow and Gus were on the beach collecting lots of stuff.

"I don't see how Eda enjoys collecting stuff that wash's up on shore." said Gus.

"I think it has something to do with her interest in human objects." said Willow.

Then the same fire appeared before disappearing, revealing the still falling Luz, Eda, and King who then fell into the water, making a huge splash.

Gus then made an illusion of an umbrella appear over Willow and himself as water splashed on it before it disappeared.

Luz, Eda, and King emerged from the water on the beach dripping wet.

They then saw the young magic users.

"You two are not going to believe the day we had on my world." said Luz.

"We can fill in the blanks." said Willow.


	6. Finding the Girls

Back in the gingerbread house; Gwen's group was eating lots of stuff in the house before stopping.

They groaned while holding their bellies.

"Whoa, that's a lot of food." said Courtney.

"I don't think I can eat another bite." said Starfire.

"Me neither." said Oblina, "And I'm only eating garbage in here."

The witch returned and put some more food on a table.

"Eat up." said the witch.

She walked off as the girls groaned.

"Why?" said Raven, "Why is her food so good?"

"No idea." said Gwen.

Then Sanders barged through a wall panting from exhaustian.

The girls noticed her.

"Hey Sanders, what's up?" said Gwen.

"Found...car...looking...for...you." said Sanders.

Then the same witch entered the room.

"Alright, who in the hell destroyed my wall?" said the witch.

Sanders saw the witch and became shocked.

"OH SHIT!" yelled Sanders.

She pulled out a water bottle and splashed it on the witch who screamed in pain before she began to melt.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH, LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE, I'M MELTING, MELTING! OH WHAT A WORLD, WHAT A WORLD!" yelled the witch.

She then fully melted.

Everyone became shocked.

"What the hell did you do that for?" said Courtney.

"I was saving you." said Sanders.

"She was being hospitibal towards us, even to my surprise." said Raven.

Sanders became shocked.

"Oooh." said Sanders.

"I was wrong about her in so many ways." said Raven.

"Now what're you doing here?" said Gwen.

"Well, me and MacArthur found your car was being driven by some car thiefs we've been after for a while, then pulled them over before arresting them, MacArthur went to take them to jail while I went looking for you, then this happened." said Sanders.

"You kill a witch who was the very friendly." said Starfire.

Sanders became confused.

"Okay, we should really do something about her speech problem." said Sanders.

"Yeah we know." said Oblina.

"Now let's get out of here before this becomes a crime scene." said Sanders.

The girls ran off.

The witch then came back to life like nothing happened.

"Whew, that's an intense allergic reaction." said the witch.

She looked around confused.

"Where the hell is everybody?" said the witch.


	7. Fighting Dominator's Forces

With Rayman; he was exiting the New York Sanctum with Eda's key.

He looked at the key and the doorway to the Boiling Isles appeared and opened up before Rayman tossed the key into it as it disappeared.

Rayman sighed.

"Well, takes care of that." said Rayman.

Back with Sonic; he was fighting Dominator's forces.

Megavolt fired some lighting at Sonic who then avoided each lightning blast.

Then lots of water streams were shot at the hedgehog who avoided it Matrix style.

The hedgehog chuckled.

"Eat your heart out Keanu Reeves." said Sonic.

He then looked at the readers.

"I bet that Co Arthor of Smarty doesn't know who he is." He said.

"I fucking hate the film Speed." said Joker.

Everyone, even the villains gasped.

They all glared at Joker.

The clown became confused.

"Why's everyone glaring at me?" said Joker.

"You hate Keanu Reeves?" said Dominator.

"He is an awesome actor." said Eggman.

Joker scoffed.

"Please, he couldn't even get real work, didn't even do a good job as John Constantine." said Joker.

Sonic became mad.

"You take that back, he is a national treasure." said Sonic.

Joker rolled his eyes.

"He sucks and that's final." He said.

Sonic became mad he kicked Joker in the balls.

"He is awesome." said Sonic.

Joker groaned and walked off while grasping his privates.

**Interview Gag**

Joker is mad.

"CURSE THAT HEDGEHOG!" He shouted in a squeaky voice.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic kept on avoiding each of Megavolt's lightning blasts.

Megavolt growled.

Then roots emerged from the ground and wrapped around Sonic.

The hedgehog groaned and did a spin dash, cutting the roots.

Bushroot became mad.

"MY PLANTS!" yelled Bushroot.

He looked at the readers.

"Oh well, doesn't help that I'm the one with a dead voice actor." said Bushroot.

"Enough games, where is the Owl Lady?" said Eggman.

Then the doorway to the Boiling Isles appeared and Eda, Luz, King, Willow, and Gus emerged from it before the doorway disappeared.

"Here I am. Rock you like a hurricane." Eda sang.

Sonic shook his head.

"This woman didn't know about lots of stuff on this world, yet she knows about rock and roll music despite not telling her about it." said Sonic.

Rayman then appeared.

"Well the answer to your rock and roll answer is that stuff always shows up in my dimension." said Eda.

"Wouldn't surprise me if she saw Duncanville." said Rayman.

Eda shook his head.

"Heard of that show, but there's no way I'll be convinced to see it." said Eda.

"It was created by and stars Amy Poehler." said Sonic.

Eda is shocked.

"Sign me up." said Eda.

**Interview Gag**

"What can I say, Amy Poehler films and shows are amazing. Don't ask how I know about it." said Eda.

**End Interview Gag**

"KILL THEM ALL!" yelled Eggman.

He then laughed evily.

He started coughing badly.

"Lonzengen?" said Quackerjack.

Eggman nodded.

"Okay." said Eggman.

A lonzengen was placed in Eggman's hand before he ate it.

"There, perfect." said Eggman.

Then a root emerged from the ground and wrapped around Eggman's Eggmobile.

The scientist glared at Bushroot.

"Bushroot." said Eggman.

The plant duck pointed to Willow.

"It was her not me." He said.

Eggman shook his head.

"Bullshit." said Eggman, "You're the only one here that I know has florakenisis."

Then lots of thorny roots surrounded Willow, shocking Eggman.

"Okay, it is her." said Eggman.

He then blushed sheepisly.

"Don't we feel foolish." said Eggman.

"Idiotic is more like it. For a guy with an IQ of 300, you sure are stupid." said Sonic, "With that kind of IQ, you should be smart enough to know never to go after me ever again."

Eggman is pissed.

"How dare you insult me Sonic." said Eggman.

"I insult you all the time." said Sonic.

Steam came out of Eggman's ears.

"I like the bald human, he's funny." said Gus.

Eggman glared at the others.

"I'LL SHOW YOU FUNNY. BURN BOT!" yelled Eggman.

Then Burn Bot appeared and launched it's claws at the Boiling Isle residents.

But Eda blocked the claws with her staff.

"Seriously claws?" She asked. "I thought he was called Burn Bot."

"Yeah naming isn't his strong suit." said Sonic.

"I'M THE ONE WHO NAMES MY ROBOTS, AND THAT'S FINAL!" yelled Eggman.

"Well you should have called him Claw Bot or Pinch a Tron 9000." said King.

"I already came up with those name ideas." said Sonic.

"Oh those are better." said Burn Bot.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" everyone yelled.

Sonic then did a homing attack on Burn Bot, knocking it back a few feet before it exploded.

Willow sent some of her roots to Eggman, knocking him off his eggmobile.

The evil scientist shrieked and ran off.

Megavolt launched some lightning at the heroes, but Sonic ran by and blocked the lightning with a trash can lid.

"Failed Sparky." said Sonic.

Megavolt became mad.

"DON'T CALL ME SPARKY!" yelled Megavolt.

"SHUT UP SPARKY!" shouted Sonic.

Megavolt growled and started shooting lots of lightning at Sonic who blocked each blast while running off.

The hedgehog then tossed the trash can lid like Captain America's shield before hitting the rat, knocking him out.

The trash can lid then returned to Sonic's hand.

"Might as well call him Captain America." said Luz.

She then laughed.

"Little joke since both he and Captain America are voiced by the same voice actor." said Luz.

"I don't get it." said King.

Sonic then glared at Quackerjack and ran to him.

The jester duck gulped and put on a pair of glasses.

"Wait, you wouldn't hit a guy with glasses now would you?" said Quackerjack.

Sonic then removed Quackerjack's glasses from his face and hit the duck with them.

This shocked the joker duck.

**Interview Gag**

First was Quackerjack.

"He hit a guy 'with' glasses. That's well played." said Quackerjack.

Lastly was Sonic.

"The difference between Batman and Wreck it Ralph when it comes to guys with glasses, Batman wouldn't bother taking the guys glasses off and hitting him with them, he'd just hit them while they're wearing glasses." said Sonic.

"You're bluffing." said the camera man.

"Oh no, take a look at this then." said Sonic.

**Cutaway Gag within Interview Gag**

Batman was punching Joker non stop.

"Wait." Joker said and Batman stopped punching the clown.

The clown prince of crime then put on a pair of glasses.

"You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses now would you?" said Joker.

But Batman punches Joker with the glasses on.

Joker groaned.

**End Cutaway Gag within Interview Gag**

"So yeah, Batman would hit anyone regardless of what they're dealing with. Unless of course they're disabled in some way." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

Quackerjack then pulled out a white flag and waved it around.

"You wouldn't hit a guy with a white flag now would you?" said Quackerjack.

Sonic grabbed the flag and smacked Quackerjack with it.

The duck then put on sunglasses and pulled out a blind person stick.

"If the person is blind?" said Quackerjack.

Sonic took off the shades and took the ducks stick before hitting him with both objects.

Quackerjack sat down on a wheelchair.

"Wheelchair?" said Quackerjack.

Sonic pushed the duck off the chair and smacked him with it.

Quackerjack then pulled out some crutches and put his arms on them.

"Crutches?" said Quackerjack.

Sonic hits QuackerJack with the cruches.

The Joker duck picked King up.

"A Cubone?" He asked.

King growled.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT A FUCKING CUBONE!" yelled King.

"Won't be the last time he'll be mistaken for one." said Eda.

Sonic grabbed King and smacked Quackerjack with him.

King groaned as he walked off.

Quackerjack put on a yellow shirt with the Duncanville show logo on it.

"Fan of Duncanville?" said Quackerjack.

Sonic took the shirt off Quackerjack who flinched in fear.

He opened his eyes and sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness." said Quackerjack.

But then a shirt with the logo to Bless the Hearts was placed on him.

The duck noticed it and became confused.

"Huh?" said Quackerjack.

Sonic then kicked Quackerjack across the face.

**Interview Gag**

"I'm going to be honest right now. I would have attacked him no matter what since he's a villain. I just wanted a good reason to attack a fan of that recent Fox Animation show Bless the Hearts." said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

Quackerjack groaned.

"Okay, okay, you win. I give up." said Quackerjack.

He ran off.

"And that is the secret to being awesome at fighting villains." said Sonic.


	8. New Roommates

Back in Toon Manor; Sonic's group was now in the basement of the mansion.

"Well, this place has it's perks. I could see why humans really like it here." said Gus.

"Yeah I know, this place has all the things we can want." said Luz.

Eda pulled out her key and the doorway to the Boiling Isles appeared before opening up.

"Well it's been fun, but we've got things to do." said Eda.

Sonic and Rayman did boy scout salutes to the others who then walked through the doorway before it closed up.

"You suppose we'll see them again?" said Rayman.

"Eh, doubtful." said Sonic.

But the doorway opened up again, confusing them.

"Huh?" said Sonic.

Then the door with Hooty was tossed through the doorway and Sonic grabbed it before Luz, Eda, and King emerged from the doorway with lots of luggage in hand before the doorway closed up and disappeared.

"Hi Sonic." said Hooty.

Sonic shrieked and dropped Hooty before stepping on him really hard.

The owl screamed before glaring at Sonic.

"IS THAT ANYWAY TO TREAT YOUR NEW ROOMMATES!?" yelled Hooty.

Sonic became confused.

"New roommates?" said Sonic.

Hooty nodded.

"That's right, we like Earth so much, that we've decided to move here permanently." said Eda.

"But mostly so that the Boiling Isles guards won't capture us and I can make some quick cash here." said King.

Sonic was shocked.

"Have fun dealing with these guys from now on." Rayman said before leaving the mansion.

Sonic grumbled.

Hoody smiled and wrapped his neck around Sonic.

"We're going to have lots of fun together from now on. Hoot hoot." said Hooty.

Sonic glared at Luz, Eda, and King.

"Why bring this guy along as well?" said Sonic.

"Because I like the company." said Hooty.

"No, he blackmailed us by threatening to alert the guards about Eda's location if we didn't bring him along." said King.

"SHUT UP YOU MAROWAK!" shouted the Owl.

"What's a Marowak?" asked King.

A piece of paper was placed in front of King and he looked at it.

He then became mad.

"I AM NEITHER A CUBONE OR A MAROWAK!" yelled King.

"Called it." said Eda.

King glared at Eda.

"You will regret this." said King.

"No she won't." said Luz, "Now what'll the living arrangements be like?"

Sonic did some thinking.

Later; Luz was in Sonic, Duncan, and Lynn Jr's room and lying down on a bed that was hidden behind a wall.

"I don't see how this'll be pratical for me." said Luz, "Eda's getting her own room."

"Don't worry. The only other people who live in this room are my pets, a tom boy middle schooler with an interest in sports, and a Juvenile delinquient who could be causing lots of trouble right now." said Sonic.

**Cutaway Gag**

In a museum with lots of suits of armor; Duncan was walking down a hallway before slipping and knocked down one of the suits which caused a chain reaction and some suits to fall on him.

Then a teen known as Duncan Harris entered the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" said Duncan Harris.

Then a helmet fell on his head and he groaned.

"Kimberly, if this is one of your pranks." said Duncan Harris.

But then he bumped into Duncan who also had a helmet on his head.

The two Duncan's looked at each other before opening their helmets.

But they let go as their helmets closed up before removing them and looked at each other again.

They then screamed before falling backwards.

Both Duncans looked at each other and stood up confused by the sight of each other.

"You wanna start first, or should I?" said Duncan Harris.

"Duncan." said Duncan.

"Duncan what?" said Duncan Harris.

"Hasn't been established." said Duncan.

"I'm Duncan Harris." said Duncan Harris.

"Okay." said Duncan.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"But anyways, you'll enjoy this place the more you know about it." said Sonic.

"I'm sure I will." said Luz.

Then Gwen entered the room.

"Hey Sonic." said Gwen.

Sonic looked at Gwen.

"Hey babe, what's up?" said Sonic.

"Well, I nearly got my car stolen and returned, me and some roommates were shown lots of hospitality by a witch, then Sanders showed up and killed the witch with tap water, and just recently I came home to see that our front door has been replaced by one with a talking owl head that sounds like Mickey Mouse." said Gwen.

"HEY I DON'T SOUND LIKE THAT AWEFUL MOUSE!" shouted the Owl.

"Yeah, you do." Sonic and Luz said at the same time.

Luz smirked.

"JINX YOU OWE ME A SODA!" She shouted.

Sonic reached into his pillow and pulled out a bottle of Diet Pepsi before giving it to Luz.

Luz smiled.

"Easy." said Luz.

Gwen became confused.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" said Gwen.

Luz turned to Gwen as she opened her bottle of soda and started drinking.

"Names Luz, Luz Noceda. And you must be Gwen. Heard a lot about you." said Luz.

Gwen blushed.

"I'm sure you have." said Gwen.

"Like I wasn't going to be sure and tell everyone I meet about my personal life?" said Sonic.

Hooty then appeared in the room from the window.

"Hoot hoot, I'm really going to enjoy this place." said Hooty.

Gwen shrieked and punched Hooty really hard.

"OW!" yelled Hooty.

**Interview Gag**

Hooty was very mad.

"The nerve of such people." said Hooty.

**End Interview Gag**

Hooty returned to the front door.

"Sheesh, hoot." said Hooty.

Gwen shook her head.

"Why is there an owl head on the front door now?" said Gwen.

"Something to do with me now being here, as well as an actual witch and cute creature." said Luz.

"Cute creature that looks like an Espurr trying to impersonate a Cubone." said Sonic.

"I AL NOT A POKÉMON YOU BLUE MUTANT RAT!" shouted King's Voice.

"Yeah everyone's going to be thinking that since he'll be a main character in this series." Sonic and Luz said at the same time.

Sonic pointed to Luz.

"JINX, YOU OWE ME A SODA!" yelled Sonic.

Luz nodded and gave him a bottle of Sprite.

Sonic opened the soda and started drinking it.

His fur turned lime green causing Luz to giggle.

"I didn't know you can change colors." said Luz.

Sonic stopped drinking the soda and looked at himself.

"I can't. The co author doesn't know the difference between a chameleon and a hedgehog." said Sonic.


End file.
